The Trials and Tribulations of Lily Potter
by Bri P
Summary: What if Lily Potter hadn't died that fateful night? Would things be different? And for better or worse? What if She also had a twin brother? And What if James had a twin sister? Would Sirius still be in Azkaban? Would Peter still be on the run? *On hiatus*
1. Prologue

**Summery: What if Lily Potter hadn't died that fateful night? Would things be different? And for good or worse? What if She also had a twin brother? And What if James had a twin sister? What about Dumbledore being a manipulative, senile old geezer that puts a kids in harms way on purpose? And Snape not a total evil git anymore? What do you get? The Trials and Tribulations of Lily Potter.**

**A/N: Hello my dear readers! i know you're all tired of my posting stories and not finishing them but i have a new idea. I'm going to post 2 or 3 chapters of a new story i'm working on and see what your feed back is before i continue. If i get enough good feed back, then i will continue this and hopefully commit to it, too. Well i hope you all like it. i've worked really had on it, this part especially. =) Read on readers, read on.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters you don't recognize.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Let It Be**

When I find myself in times of trouble, mother Mary comes to me,  
>speaking words of wisdom, let it be.<br>And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me,  
>speaking words of wisdom, let it be.<br>Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be.  
>Whisper words of wisdom, let it be.<p>

**-The Beatles**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**The Grangers**

Jean and Brian Granger were an older couple. In their Mid-forty's they were still trying to have kids. Doctors told Jean that she wouldn't be able to ever have children. The doctors were wrong. A year later, after that diagnoses had been made, Jean and Brian Granger were blessed with a little girl.

On September 19, 1979, Hermione Jean Granger was born. After their daughter was born, Doctors said that if they had any more kids there would be more chances of Autism, Down Syndrome, Cerebrals Palsy, or some other birth defect.

On January 17, 1981, Little Nathaniel Brian was born 2 months early. At 2 Pounds, he was placed in the NICU. His lungs were under developed and they later found out that the bones in his legs hadn't grown right. They said that right before he started walking he'd have to wear leg braces and might have to use metal crutches, later on, to help him walk.

Hermione and Nathaniel (or Hermy and Nat-Nat as they dubbed each other) grew up the happy children of two dentists. It was peaceful until Hermy got her invitation to Hogwarts. And then a year later Nate got one as well. Do you think Jean and Brian would have let them enter the Wizarding World if they had known of the nightmares that lay ahead?

* * *

><p><strong>The Malfoys<strong>

Narcissa Malfoy (née Black) was never happy with her marriage. Don't Get her wrong, She was thrilled when Draco Abraxas was born and positively beaming when she found out she was pregnant with Aiyana Druella, but Lucius didn't love her. (She also knew he had a mistress witch on the side.) She didn't love him either. She had been forced into the marriage by her mother.

How she detested her mother. Narcissa and her older sister Andromeda always wanted to contradict their mother, Druella, and their sister, Bellatrix, on their thoughts about the dark arts. "Why does Blood Purity matter?" "Why should we call Muggle-borns Mudbloods?" They never actually asked until they went to Hogwarts. Then Andy (Andromeda) got married to a Muggle-born instead of a "Respectable Pureblood Man;" Druella was furious. As a result of her anger, she forced Cissy into Marriage of one Lucius Malfoy.

She never took the Dark Mark. She stayed home with Draco during the Death Eater meetings. Luci wasn't home that much anyway. During a Death Eater mission in August 1981, he and 3 others, Crabbe, Goyle, and her sister's brother-in-law Rabastan Lestrange, were killed. Narcissa was sad but not depressed as she was supposed to be.

After Halloween when the Dark Lord fell, she needed help. She was 4 months Pregnant and Draco was getting more and more active. Soon she wouldn't be able to chase him around. With Bella in Azkaban (though she wouldn't have asked her anyway) she turned to Andromeda. One Day Cissy went to see her favorite older sister. Andy was very surprised, to say the least, to see her little sister on her doorstep holding a little boy in her arms and a slight baby bump showing form under her dress. They talked and Andy agreed that she would help her little sister.

Over the next few months, Andromeda introduced Narcissa to Lily Potter (née Evans) and their, supposed to be, soon to be Cousin-in-law Jazmin Potter. They introduced her to Molly Weasley. Lily and Molly were also pregnant. They were all due within months of each other. Jazmin had 2 young children, Demetrius, who was 3, and Violet, who was 2.

Narcissa was the first one in their little group to go into labor. At 3.20am on April 14, 1981, Aiyana Druella Malfoy was born.

Over the years they all grew closer and their kids became best friends. Harry, Lily's son, bought home a muggle girl, or so they though, when he was seven. They soon found out that she and her younger brother were magical. Who would have thought that the Malfoys would be friends with Blood Traitors; Potters, Weasleys, and "Mudbloods?"

* * *

><p><strong>The Weasleys<strong>

The Weasleys don't really need an introduction. Arthur and Molly Weasley (née Prewett), had 7 children. The oldest (and rebel) was Bill. Charlie was the second oldest and sort of Bill's "follower," for lack of better words. Then there was Percy. He was the loner, pompous brother that no one liked to play with. The twins, Fred and George, were inseparable Tricksters. And the final Brother was Ronald.

Always to be outshined by his brothers, Ron became the best friend of the-boy-who-lived at the young age of one. And you'd never think that he'd be calling said Boy-Who-Lived's Mom Aunt Lily. Then there was Ginerva. Ginny was the only girl for six generations. Always thought to do great things by her mother. Well, I would call having 3 kids and marring the Chosen One is a great thing, wouldn't you?

The The-Boy-Who-Lived's mother, Lily, was one of Molly's best friends. With her husband just being killed and having to take care of her one year old son, she'd need all the friends she could get. They had met after Lily had had Harry. They were introduced by Andromeda Tonks. Andy had helped Sirius and Jazmin after Dmitri was born then introduced Molly to them. When Harry was born, Andy introduced Lily to Molly and they instantly became friends. Andy and Molly had been in the same year at Hogwarts. They had met on the train and when Andy had been sorted into Slytherin and Molly into Gryffindor, they became friends in secret.

Now all of Molly's kids call Lily _Aunt _Lily and Lily's call her _Aunt_ Molly. Who would have ever thought it?

* * *

><p><strong>The Evans<strong>

Eric Evans was a bit distressed. Being muggle-born, Voldemort was out to get him and his twin sister Lily. Old Voldy was doing everything in his power to get to _them_, Eric and his sister. Their muggle parent's had been attacked in February. Their father, William, had been found dead at the scene. Rose, their mother, was pronounced dead but her body was never found.

He just picked up his one year old daughter, Erica, from his best friend'smother's house where she was beingbabysat. Being a single father was not the best of things. Don't get him wrong, he loved being a father but, Eric's long time girlfriend, Meredith Bates, a Ravenclaw in their year, had walked out on him only about a week after giving birth to Erica. Eric now had to juggle being a single father and an Auror. So, during the day, while Eric was at work, Dorea Potter, the mother of James and Jazmin Potter, looked after her.

He had just barely gotten homewhen he received a call from another best mate, Remus, telling him to get to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. His twin and her family had been attacked. One of his best friends, James, Lily's husband, was dead. Another best friend, Sirius Black, was going to Azkaban. And a not so best friend, Peter Pettigrew, was also dead; blown to pieces. To be honest, Eric never really like Peter to begin with. He had always kind of creeped Eric out. He just went along with Peter because the other's did. Now there were only 2 original Marauders left. Plus the 2 they had added in later years, Jazmin and Lily.

How do you think Eric would react to a friend "coming back from the dead" and another escaping from the most non-escapable place in the world in just 12 years? And he would be the one leading the search parties…

* * *

><p><strong>The Blacks<strong>

Jazmin Marie Potter (soon to be Black) was devastated. Not only had her twin brother just get killed but, her fiancé was on his way to Azkaban! She knew for a fact that Sirius was NOT the secret keeper. She also knew that Sirius would rather DIE than give her brother and his wife's location away.

Jazmin didn't know who the secret keeper was. All she knew was that Sirius had suggested that Lily and James should switch secret keepers because they were about to go into hiding themselves. She had known it was going to be a bad idea, but she just kept her mouth shut.

Jazmin remembered back when she got pregnant with Demitri. It was their last year of Hogwarts. James had practically tried killed Sirius as had her dad. Then on March 25, 1978, Demetrius was born in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing. She turned 17 two days later. What a nice birthday present, huh? A Year later she had Violet. Her and Sirius had never married but were engaged. The wedding had been planned for this December.

She, now, had two young children to raise. Violet Dorea and Demetrius Orion were 2 and 3, respectively. Sure she still had her mother, Dorea, Sirius' Cousin, Andromeda, and her and Lily's best friend, Molly Weasley, but she didn't have a husband. Her kids wouldn't have a father or an uncle for that matter!

Why did he have to go after Peter? Why did he have to kill him? What had Peter done to make him so mad? Why couldn't he have just called the Aurors or Hit Wizards? All these questions had been going through her head the past twenty-four hours.

It would come as a complete surprise when she would find out Peter was the secret keeper. He was the one to kill her twin. Her other half. James was the one who could comfort her when Sirius couldn't. They had had a connection where they could read each others minds when they wanted to. Usually there was a soft buzz that she had learned to deal with in the back of her mind. When he was killed the buzzing stopped. That's what made her know he was dead.

How do you think she would take it if she knew her fiancé would break out of Azkaban 12 years later only to be killed 2 years after that?

* * *

><p><strong>The Potters: Halloween 1981, 6:20pm<strong>

Lily and James Potter were enjoying a nice Halloween inside with their one-year-old son, Harry, discussing Baby names. Last night Lily had told her husband that she was two months pregnant. James had been ecstatic! The news had been one of the only happy things had happened since they had went into hiding about eight months ago.

"James, that is a _horrible _name!" Lily cried with an expression torn between laughter and horror.

"Earl is a fine name," he said. Seeing his wife's expression, James quit joking and laughed. "Sorry, couldn't help it. Ok how about a middle name for a boy: Charlus, after my father?" Charlus and Dorea Potter, James and his twin sister Jazmin's parents, had been attacked by Death Eaters in January. Charlus hadn't survived but Dorea was still alive and kicking (almost Literally.) Lily had tried to get her mother-in-law to move in with them but she flat out refused. She was currently still living at the main Potter Manor.

"Yes I like it. Boy first name… How about Jasper? And For a Girl I like Hazel?"

"Yeah, I like that. Jasper Charlus Potter. Hazel… Rose after your mother." Lily's muggle parent's had been attacked in February. Lily's Father, William, had been found dead at the scene. Rose was Pronounced dead but her body was never found. "And with Hazel we can continue the flower name tradition in your family. Hazel is a nut _and _a flower you know."

"That's… Good to know." Lily shook her head. "I like Hazel Rose. Hazel Rose Potter it is." They sat in silence for a few moments before they were broken from their reverie by Harry's cry from upstairs.

"I'll go get him." James said getting up. He came back moments later with a whimpering baby Harry in his arm. James gave the baby to his wife. He stopped whimpering almost immediately. "Mama's Boy." James Muttered. Lily chuckled.

Interrupting their quiet family time, an alarm blared. James looked out the window. A black cloaked mass was coming towards the house. It's red eyes glowing in the night's darkness.

"Lily, it's him! Take Harry and run! I'll hold him off!" James said urgently. Lily stopped.

"James, I can't just leave you by yourself!" She said tearfully.

"Lily, you have too! Keep our children safe! I love you. Always remember that." Lily kissed him soundly and passionately on the mouth.

"I love you, too." She said. She then turned around and ran up the stairs to the nursery. From down stairs, Lily heard the door fly open.

"Step aside boy! Give me the Child!" Lily heard Voldemort's hissing voice say.

"Never! You'll have to kill me first." James said courageously back.

"Gladly. Avada Kadavra!" There was a flash of green light, then nothing. Lily knew James was dead. She wanted to scream, to shout at the world, but she'd save her crying for later. Right now she had to focus in protecting baby.

She put a still whimpering Harry in his crib. "Mama!" He cried, reaching for her. It broke her heart to say,

"Shhh… not right now baby. Quiet time." Harry whimpered again, pouting.

Lily got her wand ready. She heard his whispery foot steps before she saw him. He stepped into the room looking as menacing as ever.

"Step aside girl and give me the baby or you'll end up like that poor blood traitor husband of yours."

"No! Not Harry! Please take me instead! Spare my baby! Please!" Lily cried.

"I'll say it one more time. Move aside you pathetic little Mudblood."

"Kill me! Please! Not Harry! No! Not Harry!"

"I gave you a chance. Now good bye you pathetic little Mudblood! Avada Kadavra!" It all happened in slow motion. She saw bright green light shine from Voldemort's wand.

'Please stay safe Harry,' were her last thoughts before she fell and blacked out


	2. Ch 1 Aftermath and Tragedies

**A/N: Here's the second (First actually) Chapter of the Trials and Tribulations of Lily Potter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own The characters that you've never heard of.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bruised but Not Broken<strong>

Been a lot of tears stained nights  
>I thought the tears were here for life, baby<br>The hurt came on and held on tight, yeah  
>I Took a chance, I took a fall<br>Love broke my heart and shattered all my dreams  
>But I won't be down on my knees<br>Cuz I'll rise above it  
>And I'll pick myself up<br>And I'll shake the rain out of my heart

And I'll be alright  
>And I'll love again<br>And the wounds will mend  
>I'm bruised but not broken<br>And the pain will fade  
>I'll get back on my feet<br>It's not the end of me  
>My heart is still open<br>I'm bruised but not broken

**-Joss Stone**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter 1: Aftermath and Tragedies- Halloween 1981, 7:00pm**

"Jazmin?" Jazmin Potter looked up, startled, from where she sat crying. Her mind connection she had to her twin brother, James, had stopped. That could only mean that he was dead. If he was dead then that meant that her sister-in-law, Lily, was too and God forbid her little nephew, Harry, was as well. Her mind was brought back from her thoughts as her name was called again.

"Jazmin? Are you there?" Jazz looked to the fireplace. The head of Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the best wizard she knew, was in it. Jazmin cleared her throat and didn't bother wiping away her tears.

"Oh, Hello Headmaster. Didn't see you there. what can I do for you this evening?"

"I'm very sorry to bother you, but I need you to come to my office, its a rather urgent matter." The elderly Professor said in a grave voice.

"Yes sir. I just have to run to Andromeda's house to see if she can watch Demitri and Violet. I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"Thank you." He said and his head disappeared.

"Demitri! Violet! Come here, Mummy needs you!" she shouted up the stairs. Soon there were little footsteps running down the steps. 3-year-old Demetrius Orion appeared pulling his little sister, 2-year-old Violet Dorea, by the hand walking carefully down the stairs.

"Mummy!" Violet shouted launching herself into her mother's arms.

"Hello there." She said to the little girl now in her arms. "You two are going to go to Auntie Andy's house for a little while and play with Dora. Mummy has a few errands to run."

"Yay! We get to play with Dora!" Demitri shouted happily

"That's right. Now hold on tight to mummy's hand." Demitri did as she told him and Jazmin apparated out of the house.

Andromeda Tonks was feeding her 7-year-old daughter Nymphadora (Dora as she like to be called) when there was a loud crack outside her front door. There, then, was a knock on the door.

"Andy Open Up! It's me Jazz!" Never being too cautious these days, Andy replied through the door.

"What is Your Full Name?"

"Jazmin Marie Potter. I have 2 kids named Demetrius and Violet. My Twin," her voice broke, "brother is James Charlus Potter who is married to Lily Marie Evans Potter. And I'm engaged to Sirius Black, your cousin."

That was proof enough for Andy so she opened the door. Sure enough there was Jazmin with Violet in her arms and Demitri holding her hand.

"Hey Andy," She said walking in and putting her kids down. "I need your to watch them for a little bit. Dumbledore wants to talk to me about something." Andy took a good look at her friend. Her eyes were red and puffy. Tear tracks were red on her pale face. Her usually untamable hair was even more a mess and her usually bright hazel eyes were etched with sorrow.

"Jazz, what's wrong? What happened?" Andy asked concerned. Jazmin took a shaky breath.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out. I just have this… really, really bad feeling. I need to go meet Dumbledore now. Can I use your floo?"

"Yeah. And Jazz, you know that what ever happens you can always count on me."

"I know, Andy, I know." Jazmin said hugging her friend. She, then proceed to walk to the fire place in the living room. She stepped in and called,

"Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, dreading to tell Jazmin that her brother was dead, her fiancé in Azkaban for killing another friend, and her best friend/sister-in-law was barely alive.

His floo showed green which alerted him of her arrival. He quickly stood. She stepped out of the fireplace and he could tell she knew something was not right.

"Hello Headmaster." She sniffed. "You wanted to see me?"

"Hello Jazmin. Yes I needed to speak to you. Why don't you have a seat." She sat. "Now, Something has happened earlier this evening. Something—"

"Please, professor, don't beat around the bush! James and Lily are dead aren't they!" She said in a strangled, snappy voice.

"I'm terribly sorry. Lily is at St. Mungo's in critical condition. James did not survive." There were silent tear running down Jazmin's face. Then she thought about something.

"Harry! What about Harry? Where is my Nephew!" She exploded.

"He is safe. He is currently at Lily and Eric's sister, Petunia's, house."

"He's where! How could you place him with that foul woman! She despises magic! Lily and Eric haven't spoken to her in over 5 years! Why didn't you give him to Me and Sirius. Or Eric. Or Remus; Andromeda? That's way better than that filthy, wizard hating muggle, Petunia!"

"The reason I didn't give him to you and Sirius is because I thought you would be to full of grief to take care of 3 young children. Which brings me to our next terrible issue.

"It pains me to tell you but your fiancé, Sirius, was taken to Azkaban earlier this evening." He took a deep breath. "Sirius, somehow, was the first person to know what happened to your brother and his family. He, then, for reasons unknown to me, proceeded to go after Peter Pettigrew. Another friend of your, yes? Sirius had Peter cornered. Witnesses say that Peter started yelling 'Lily and James, Sirius! How could you!' Then there was an explosion. When the smoke cleared, 12 muggles were dead. All they found of Peter was his finger." Dumbledore finished his horrifying tale with a solemn and grim look. Jazmin took a minute to process this information. Sirius, her Sirius. He would never do something like that. He wasn't even secret keeper!

"No, no, no! He didn't do that. Sirius would NEVER do that! He wasn't even secret keeper!" She yelled with tears running down her face. Dumbledore looked confused.

"What do you mean Sirius wasn't the secret keeper? Did Lily and James switch?"

"Yes. Sirius wanted to switch because we were about to go into hiding ourselves. I don't know who they switched to. Now will you please let me see Lily?" Jazmin asked distressed.

"You can floo to St. Mungo's. Would you like me to floo Andromeda and tell her what's going on?"

"Yes that would be great, thank you. Could you also, maybe call Remus for me?" She asked timidly.

"Yes I will. I'll meet you at the hospital." Jazmin stepped into the fire.

"St. Mungo's!" She shouted and she vanished. Once she left, the old professor went to the fireplace himself.


	3. Ch 2 Shock and Awe

**A/N:**** Big Thank you to my friend animeluver987 for being my unofficial beta. Couldn't do it without you! Now Read on...**

**Disclaimer: I'm black not white. I'm American not British. Therefore I am not J.K. Rowling so I own nothing. Except the ones you've never heard of.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Can Heaven Wait<strong>_

I'd give anything just to trade places with you  
>So I'm begging heaven down on my knees<br>To help you make it through

Tell me can heaven wait  
>Can heaven wait just one more night<br>Tell me what it's gonna take  
>To keep you with me in my life<p>

Giving up the shame of my other life  
>Now I'm seeing things in a whole new light<br>Lord, I vow to change if you just make it right  
>Can heaven wait one night<p>

**-Luther Vandro****ss**

****

**Chapter 2: Shock and Awe- Halloween 1981, 7:40pm**

Jazmin landed in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies through the fire. She went to the service. When she got there the lady looked up.

"May I help you?" she asked in a nasally, annoying voice.

"Yes. What room is Lily Potter in?" The lady, Tina, from what it said on her name tag, looked at Jazmin for a moment.

"Only Professor Dumbledore is allowed to see her."

"Yes, well, I was sent by him. She happens to be my sister-in-law." By this time Jazmin was getting angry.

"I don't care who you are. I was told that nobody but Dumbledore was―"

"That's quite alright, Tina. She is with me. If any other visitors come, let them in."

"Yes sir." Dumbledore started walking out and Jazmin followed him, pausing to stick her tongue out, childishly, at Tina. Tina grimaced back. They walked down the hall way to the ICU. They came to a stop at a room.

"You can go ahead in. I'm going to go find a healer." With that, Dumbledore swept away. Jazmin took a deep breath and walked inside the room. What she saw shocked her. Lily, her best friend, was black and purple from head to toe. On her neck, where her prized locket usually hung, was a dark purple necklace shaped bruise. Her head was bandaged greatly, so much that you could barely see her dark ginger hair. She had a black eye and a long gash on her forehead. Her wrist was in a brace, and she looked like she was in pain.

"Don't worry, she'll be ok." Jazmin whipped around to see a healer with Dumbledore following behind. "Just a concussion and a sprained wrist and some bruising. Her baby is fine as well." Jazmin stood confused. Baby? Did Dumbledore bring Harry? What was he talking about? She wasn't-oh no. No. No. No. No. No. She couldn't be. Could she? This was NOT good.

"Baby? Do you mean she's… she's pregnant?"

"Yes. Two months." He went over to check her status on the floating machined that radiated magic. When he was done he came back over to them.

"I'll be back later to check on her." He said, and then walked out. The door opened again. This time in came Remus Lupin, another friend of both women.

"Jazz!" Jazmin turned around and hugged her other best friend. During this affectionate greeting, Dumbledore left the room silently. "Jazz, What 'appened?" He asked, his French accent clear. That only happened when his emotions were on a high. Jazmin shook her head. She was crying again.

"James… is … dead!" she sobbed. "And Sirius is in Azkaban!" Remus's eyes widened.

"W-w-what?" Remus said, shocked. Jazmin explained what had happen the best she could. By the end of Jazmin's horrific tale, Remus was pale white.

"So… They switched the secret keepers without telling me? Why didn't you tell me? Who did you think―" Remus stopped talking abruptly. Jazmin now knew that, knowing Remus, he would be jumping to conclusions.

"Remus, please! I had nothing to do with it! I had no say in―"

"You guys thought that I was the spy, didn't you!" Remus asked, his face turning red. "Sacré bleu! Really, Jazmin? You thought I would try to kill my best friends after what you all have done for me? Maybe it's a good thing Sirius is in Azkaban." He frowned and stalked out of the room.

Jazmin sank into a chair and started sobbing. As she was crying, she didn't hear the door open until a little body crawled into her lap. She looked up, startled, to see Dmitri. He sensed his mother's distress.

"Why are you crying, mummy?" He asked. Jazmin gave a tiny smile.

"I'm just a little sad, that's all." She answered.

"Why are you sad?" Jazmin turned and looked at Andromeda. Why did 3 year olds have to be so inquisitive?

"Sweetie, do you remember what happened to Grandpa Charlie?"

"Yes, he's in the sky."

"Yes, well, Uncle James is with him now. You won't see him again." As Jazmin explained this, she started to tear up again. Dmitri frowned. He was a smart little boy.

"No more Uncle Jamie? What about Ti-ti Lily? Or Baby 'Arry?" Jazmin smile at how he said Harry. He couldn't pronounce his 'Hs' right.

"Ti-Ti Lily's fine. See. She right there, sleeping." Jazmin pointed to the bed. "Harry's fine, too. I think." She whispered the last part to herself.

"Oh. Okay. Can I play with Baby Harry?"

"No, not right now." Just then, a thought hit Jazmin like a sack of bricks. "Crap! I didn't call Dorea!" She jumped up, forgetting her son was on her lap, but she caught him before he could hit the ground. "Andy, I'll be right back," she said as she rushed out of the room.

Jazmin hadn't realized how long it had been since Remus had stormed out. The sky outside was now dark. Jazmin wasn't paying any attention to where she was going and bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where―" She looked up and saw who it was. "Remus." Remus took a deep breath.

"Jazzy, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted the way I did earlier. I know that with these times you can never be to careful and I don't blame you or anyone else." He said, his French accent still very much clear. Jazmin looked at him for a moment then attacked him in a big hug.

"Oh my God, Remus! Don't you ever scare me like that again! James is dead, Lily is half dead, and Sirius is… Oh, God, Sirius! Remus, I really need you right now," she said, tears welling up again. Remus hugged her again.

"It's going to be ok Jazz. Is there anything you want me to do now?" he asked. Jazmin looked up.

"Well, you can either call Eric or my mother and tell them to come down here. You wanna take my mother?" she asked hopefully.

"Um… No. I think I'll take Eric. I don't wanna face the wrath of Dorea." Jazmin cussed under her breath.

"I knew you were gonna say that." Together, they walked to the floos in the lobby and called Eric Evans and Dorea Potter.


	4. Ch 3 Floo Calls and Frights

****A/N: Hey its short but its an update. Don't worry I didn't forget about ya'll! :D****

****Disclaimer: I'm black not white. I'm American not British. Therefore I am not J.K. Rowling so I own nothing. Except the ones you've never heard of.****

* * *

><p><strong>One Sweet Day<strong>

Sorry I never told you  
>All I wanted to say<br>Now it's too late to hold you  
>Cause you've flown away<br>So far away

Never had I imagined  
>Living without your smile<br>Feeling and knowing you hear me  
>It keeps me alive<br>Alive

And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
>Like so many friends we lost along the way<br>And I know eventually we'll be together  
>One sweet day<p>

**-Mariah Carey and Boyz II Men**

****

**Chapter 3: Floo Calls and Frights- Halloween 1981, 8:00pm**

Jazmin went to one of the floos, stuck her head in and yelled,

"Dorea Potter- Potter Manor, London!" Green flames and ash swirled around her head and then stopped.

"Mum! Mum, are you there?" She called.

"Well hello there Jazmin. What's going on in your neck of the woods?" Her mother asked.

"Umm… Mum you need to come down to St. Mungo's–"

"Is James ok? What about Sirius? And my grandchildren, all 3 of them? Jazmin have you been crying?" Dorea said in a rush.

"Just come to St. Mungo's. I'll explain everything there." With that Jazmin 'hung up'.

* * *

><p>Remus stuck his head in the green flames and yelled.<p>

"Eric Evans— Apt. 8C, Diagon Alley!" The green fire swirled, making him dizzy, then stopped. "Eric! Hey Eric are you there?" He shouted.

"Remus? What's up mate?" Eric asked as her came in with a groggy looking baby Erica on his hip. Eric Evans was Lily's twin brother. Eric and his long time girl friend Meredith, a Ravenclaw in their year, had a baby around the same time Lily and James had Harry. Meredith had left him to juggle being a single father and an auror. During the day Dorea looked after Erica while Eric was a work.

"You need to co me down to St. Mungo's quickly. It's Lily." Eric's Emerald green eyes filled with concern.

"What? Is she ok?"

"I'll explain everything when you get here." Remus said and then disconnected the floo.

Remus and Jazmin pulled out of the fire at the same time.

"Would you like me to do the explaining?" Remus asked. Jazmin nodded in confirmation. A second later one of the fires lit up and out stepped Jazmin's formidable looking mother, Dorea Potter.

"Jazmin! What is the meaning of this! You hung up without explaining anything! What is going on? Hello Remus, dear. You're looking a bit thin. Have you been eating enough?"

"Mother please! Can you wait another minute while we wait for Eric to get here?" As soon as she said that, Another fireplace lit up and Eric Evans stepped out with a red haired, green eyed (much like himself), baby on his hip, a baby bag on his shoulder and clad in auror robes. The man himself looked tired. His red hair was a mess and his robes were rumpled. To top it off, Erica was flushed, pouty, and tired looking.

"Sorry it took me so long. Rica's been a bit under the weather."

"Oh come here child." Dorea cooed to the baby. Erica's face lit up like a Christmas tree when she saw her 'Grandma' Dorea. She squirmed in her daddy's arms until he handed her over willingly.

"Now will someone here PLEASE tell me what's going on!" Dorea inquired impatiently. Remus and Jazmin looked at each other. More tears welled in Jazmin's eyes. Remus took a deep breath.

"James and Lily were atteacked tonight." The 2 new comers gasped. "Lily and Harry are… as they could be. Wait Harry is fine right?" He looked at Jazmin. She nodded in return. "Harry and Lily are fine but James-" his voice broke. "James… James is… dead."

"No. Don't you play like that. Stop telling that lie. Now where is my son?"

"Mum," Jazmin said, tears spilling over. "Mum he's gon. And Sirius is in Azkaban."

"What? Why?" Eric asked, eyes wide as galleons.

"No. no, no, no, no, no. James can't be dead. He just can't." Dorea chanted. Jazmin hated being brutally honest, but her mother needed to hear this.

"Mother, he's gone. He's dead. He's not coming back!" Jazmin said forcefully through her tears. Dorea callapsed into a chair with baby Erica still in her arms. Remus walked of to her and picked up Erica. Remus the went to Eric and clapped him on the shoulder with a somber look.

"Let's go see our sister."


	5. Ch 4 Waking Up is Hard To Do

**A/N:**** SCORE! 2 updates in 2 weeks! :D Thank you to my friend animeluver987 for being my unofficial beta. Couldn't do it without you! Now Read on...**

**Disclaimer: I'm black not white. I'm American not British. Therefore I am not J.K. Rowling so I own nothing. Except the ones you've never heard of.**

**Warning: use of the "B" word...**

* * *

><p><strong>Jesus Take the Wheel<strong>

Jesus take the wheel  
>Take it from my hands<br>Cause I can't do this on my own  
>I'm letting go<br>So give me one more chance  
>Save me from this road I'm on<br>Jesus take the wheel

**-Carrie Underwood**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Waking Up is Hard To Do- Halloween 1981, 8:45pm<strong>

Lily was having a very strange dream. She dreamt she and James were watching Harry, their one year old son, play in a beautiful, grassy field. Suddenly, destroying their happy moment, was a blinding flash of green light. The light was like a lightening strike; it was fast, sharp, and went straight to the ground. As it hit the ground, it exploded. After the smoke cleared, she saw her husband and son laying in front of her, lifeless.

The scene changed to two red-headed children, a boy and a girl, playing on a swing set. The little girl jumped off the swing and floated to the ground. The little boy fell off his swing. Instead of hitting the ground, he bounced then landed on his feet. An older, blonde girl stormed over to them.

"Mummy told you not to do that! Stop that freakishness out here where everybody can see!" she shouted, getting red in the face. She then stomped back off to where she came from. The two red-heads started giggling. Lily realized that this was her and her twin brother, Eric, when they were young. The blonde was their older sister, Petunia.

The scene in front of her turned black. Lily thought she could here beeping. The sound of soft voices murmured in the background. Suddenly a baby started to cry. Thinking it was her son, she strained to open her eyes. A blinding white light shined in her face making her squeeze her eyes shut and groan.

"Lily!" a voice said. It was filled with relief. She groaned again as she realized she had a pounding headache.

"Harry," she rasped. Suddenly memories of the last 2-3 hours flooded her mind. Her eyes popped open, and she sat up. "Oh my god." Tears welled up in her eyes. Her husband was dead and her son probably met the same fate. "Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." She started hyperventilating.

"Lily. Lily. Lils, it's okay. You're okay. It's alright; calm down," a familiar, reassuring voice chanted. She looked to her right. A male version of her face was looking at her. It was her twin.

"Harry! Where's Harry? Is he okay?" she asked hurriedly. She was scared to death of the answer. Eric hugged her.

"Lily. Lils it's okay. He's fine, shhh…" he said. "Remus, go get a healer." She heard the door open and close.

"Ric, w-what happened? How am I alive? Where's Harry? James is dead isn't he?" Her questions spilled out of her mouth fast.

"I really have no clue what happened. Jazz does though; she'll be back in a minute. How are you alive? Again I don't know, but I'm glad you are." He kissed part of her forehead that wasn't covered in bandages. "As for Harry, well, don't worry; he's just fine. Jazz knows where he is, but she won't tell me." Then his face became grave, and his eyes filled with tears. "Lils, James, Prongs is… he's gone, Lils. Wormtail too. And Padfoot." He choked back a sob. "He went to Azkaban." Lily was beyond shocked. Her husband was dead, and one of her best friends was in Azkaban. Before Lily could respond, Jazmin walked in holding Erica. Her eyes were red.

"Lily! You're awake! How do you feel?"

"Sore. Bruised. Broken. Like I've been hit with Aveda Kadavera. Now where is my Baby!" Lily snapped.

"Well, um… you see… I'm not sure if I should tell you."

"Jazmin, Where. Is. My. Baby?"

"Okay, just don't get mad at _me. _He's With Petunia," she said in a rush.

"What!" The twins shouted together.

"How?" Lily screamed.

"When?" Eric shouted.

"Why?"

"Where? What?"

"Wh… Wh… But… He… Jazmin!"

"It wasn't my choice! It was Dumbledore!" Jazmin shouted back.

"He…" Eric stammered.

"What?"

"You know, I'll just go see him right now!" Eric seethed.

"Yes! You do that! Ask him why he put my baby with our evil sister! On second thought don't go to Dumbledore! Go straight to that bitch and bring him back to me!" Eric was about to get up when the door opened. Remus came in with a healer.

"Is everything all right? I thought I heard shouting," the healer asked.

"Everything's fine. Just… debating some issues," Jazmin reassured.

"Okay then… How are you feeling Mrs. Potter?" he asked Lily.

"Like I've been hit with 15 bludgers and have fallen of a broomstick."

"That can be expected. Your baby is fine as well. I suggest you get some rest Mrs. Potter. You've had a long evening," he said and walked out the door.

"Harry's with Petunia, he's not fine," Eric commented.

"That's not the baby he's talking about," Lily said putting her hands on her flat stomach. Tears welled in her eyes, while Eric's widened.

"W- Bu- WHAT!" Eric Stammered.

"I'm pregnant." Dorea, who had been sitting quietly in the corner, burst out in tears and left the room. Eric sat there with his haw slack. Remus stood by the door with his face pale and his eyes wide. Jazmin didn't look surprised. Eric turned to her.

"How come you're not surprised?"  
>"The healer told me earlier."<p>

"Nobody knew but James. I only found out yesterday. If it was a boy, we were going to name it Jasper Charlus, and if it was a girl we were going to name it Hazel Rose." Lily told them with tears silently rolling down her face. Eric stood up again.

"Well, I'll be back. I'm going to pay our dear sister a visit," he said menacingly. He pulled out his Auror badge. It looked just like a muggle policeman's badge. "This is going to be fun…"


End file.
